


Love Bites

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, F/M, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Corrin winces, a rush of pain and pleasure causes them to shiver. Blood is dripping down their lip, to their chin. "Ah..." they wipe it off, face pink with blush. Kaden immediately apologizes a thousand times and more, but all Corrin can do is laugh. "Do it again." they smile."W-What?" Kaden nearly falls off the bed.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you marry kaden in birthright and bring your fucking kink into it

Corrin's stressed after a long day of fighting and planning. They plop themselves on the bed they share with Kaden, sighing.

"Aw, is something wrong?" Kaden climbs next to them. "Wanna talk? Or... not," he grins, insinuating something more. He gets on top of Corrin, giving them a lazy kiss.

"It's just the usual..." Corrin replies with a sigh, kissing back. "Stuff, y'know. But, I'm not really in the mood for talking..." Wrapping their arms around Kaden, they pulled him in for a better, longer kiss.

Kaden is easily excitable. His tail wags side-to-side. His hyperactive side quickly comes out when Corrin begins to scratch his ears. He whines, kissing Corrin even harder. His teeth accidentally bite down hard on Corrin's soft, lower lip. He doesn't notice until Corrin yelps.

Corrin winces, a rush of pain and pleasure causes them to shiver. Blood is dripping down their lip, to their chin. "Ah..." they wipe it off. Kaden immediately apologizes a thousand times and more, but all Corrin can do is laugh. "Do it again."

"W-What?" Kaden nearly falls off the bed.

"I liked it," Corrin replies. Kaden tries hard to process it. His spouse's face is red, the face they have in their usual love-making sessions. They enjoyed the bite, that's for sure. "It's fine, Kaden," they say for reassurance, kissing the kitsune's forehead. "I have a... thing for blood..."

Kaden blushes. If it makes Corrin happy, he'll do it. He smiles. "Okay! Just tell me if it hurts! Yank my tail or something if anything happens." With the approving nod of Corrin, he kisses them again, attempting to heal the small wound. They break the kiss to catch each other's breath. Kaden wipes the blood that was passed onto him, going to Corrin's untouched neck.

Kaden doesn't know how hard to bite down. Worries go through his head, like what if he bites too hard and basically tears Corrin's flesh apart? His teeth slowly sink into Corrin's neck, feeling the royal shudder under him. Nervously, Kaden bites Corrin, receiving a shaky moan from them. It was hard enough to draw blood. Red drips down slowly, followed by a satisfied moan from Corrin.

"Are you sure it's fine?" the kitsune asks. He sees the excitement in his lover's face and decides he should stop asking that.

"Yes, sweetheart," Corrin replies, cupping Kaden's cheek. "No need to worry. Go as hard as you'd like."

Corrin's blushing face is an indication they really want this. Kaden continues to gnaw on Corrin's skin. The blood leaves a metallic taste in his mouth, but he doesn't mind. The way his lover's face lights up takes all his doubts away. He leaves little bites and marks on Corrin's neck.

Kaden decides it was enough for Corrin's poor neck. They squirm when he parts, wanting more of the pain. He chuckles and holds Corrin's hand, kissing it sweetly. 

For someone who wasn't into blood before, Kaden is eager to mark Corrin more. Their smooth skin is a perfect canvas to paint blood on. His kitsune's instincts kick in and he grabs Corrin's arm, taking a bite only hard enough to tear some flesh. The way blood drips down smoothly makes Kaden grin, licking the wound. Corrin cried out in pleasure, tears coming from their eyes. 

Kaden quickly moves to the next arm, biting it so fast even Corrin doesn't expect it. Their eyes squeeze shut, letting out a moan, combined with a shriek. "M-More, Kaden!" their body tenses up. Kaden comes to his senses and stares at the wound. Corrin looks like they've been attacked by a bear. He presses loving kisses to the wound, feeling a bit sorry. 

As much as Corrin's masochistic self enjoys the pain, Kaden feels guilty. He goes to kiss Corrin's trembling lips. "I think we should stop," he says. "Don't wanna hurt your pretty little skin anymore!" If he became any more excited, he worried what would happen.

Corrin frowns, wearing a look of disappointment. "Kaden..." they whine, blood dripping from all places. "F-Fine... You're right," they say, wiping the sweat off their forehead. "I'm getting... a little bit light-headed, anyway..."

Kaden immediately gets up from the bed. Corrin doesn't move due to the multiple light wounds on them. He uses an old shirt lying around and tears it in two, pressing it against Corrin's wounds. "I don't want you to bleed everywhere!" he leans down and kisses Corrin's forehead. "I really made a mess of you... Sorry, Corrin..." 

"It's fine," Corrin sits up, staring at the bites on their arm. They take the cloth away from Kaden and presses it against their skin. "Thank you for indulging in my little... thing," they quietly say, embarrassed. They're truly the cutest thing ever. "It hurt, but I liked it." 

"Anything for my Corrin!" Kaden winks, happy that his spouse was satisfied. "Let me get some bandages to patch up those love bites, alright?" he goes to the door. 

Corrin smiles and nods. "I'll be waiting for you, Kaden." 


End file.
